1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the video-assisted remote control of machines, especially vehicles, as well as to a device for the implementation of this method.
For the remote control of vehicles such as those used in public works, it is necessary in particular to view the environment of this vehicle, at least as completely as it would be seen by a driver if he were at the controls of this vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a first known approach, this problem of viewing is resolved by providing the remote-controlled vehicle with several video cameras oriented in different ways or having different focal lengths and by transmitting their video signals sequentially on an HF channel. While such an approach is satisfactory for a vehicle that is at a standstill or running at low speed, it cannot be envisaged for a vehicle running at high speed and/or having devices (mechanical shovels, manipulators etc.) that have to be controlled with very short reaction times.
In one variant of this first approach, the video signals from several cameras are assembled (for example in groups of four) to form a single image divided into several zones (for example four zones), each one of which corresponds to the image given by one of the cameras. This single image is transmitted on a single transmission channel and displayed with these same zones at reception. Such an approach not only reduces the size of the different partial images but is difficult to interpret owing to the fact that the arrangement of the partial images (each occupying one quadrant of the display screen) does not correspond to the arrangement of the cameras.